


Celebration

by moonlight_petal



Series: We are family verse [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthdays, Cute, David's first birthday, Family Feels, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Grandpa Jack, Matty is done with her team, Presents, Team as Family, building stuff is Mac's job for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: It's David's first birthday and there are presents all around and yet it's Matty who gets the biggest surprise.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another installment of the 'We are Family' verse, just a short fluffy piece in celebration of Easter. Happy Easter everyone.
> 
> Specifically I'll dedicate this fic to my best friend who deserves all the fluffy presents for everything she's done and doing for me!
> 
> Also, a shout out to @20Zvorak17 who shared this cute little scene with Matty that is featured in this piece.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, despite the trouble it had given me (not the fic's fault but my current state, anyway).  
> Have fun!

** Celebration **

 

It hadn't been an easy feat. In fact it had taken all their combined efforts -including David's close to irresistible baby blue puppy eyes- to convince Matty to give them all the weekend of David's first birthday irrevocably off.

 

There were matters that needed attention, Matty had cautioned, matters that were important, dangerous and actually right up her top team's alley but in the end she had agreed. To be quite honest, she had never really stood a chance when the whole family ganged up on her. So she made sure to delegate everything to other teams, instructing her assistant to only disturb her at the utmost emergency and signed off on all their absences.

 

A first birthday was a big milestone after all and she wouldn't be the one to ruin the first real 'family celebration'. Not that they didn't celebrate all the little things in between as well, David's first tooth for example or the first time he scared the living daylights out of Bozer when he suddenly vanished from his line of sight, crawling away while his guardian in that moment had his head turned away for a second and so on... Matty was no mother herself and she had to admit the speed this tiny human developed was amazing to watch.

 

Not as amazing were the pretty constant teasing calls for 'grandma'. Jack had started it off but Riley and Bozer had soon taken to it as well, much to her dismay and even Mac had called her that when he was talking to David. (Never to her face though.) And it was starting to feel like they were undermining her authority with it.

 

After one especially gruesomely long mission she just had had enough and had threatened the lot of them with sending them to Siberia on an extended op and promised them that she would make sure they wouldn't return again until David started school if they didn't stop calling her grandma. She wasn't that old, damn it. Jack might fully embracing his grandpa status (and that was a can of worms she still dreaded when Oversight finally would come out of hiding) but not her. She would have been perfectly fine with being another aunt to the little one.

 

Anyway, she allowed them the whole weekend off to prepare and celebrate.

 

~*~

 

When she arrived at the house, she couldn't help the grin playing over her lips. Bozer, because nobody but Bozer would go all out like that, had decorated their front porch with a garland and balloons already and inside it was pretty much the same. It smelled heavenly and that didn't come as a surprise either when Bozer was involved. Despite the colourful and childish decorations, she still was amazed by the fact how Mac had managed to babyproof his home without it really looking that way. In fact there were a few little things perfectly included in the general furniture but other than that it looked like it always had.

 

"Matty, you're here too. Nice!" Bozer came around the kitchen counter a small paper party hat in his hands.

 

"Don't even think about it, Bozer!" she said, one eyebrow raised.

 

The young man raised both hands and backed away again.

"Alright, alright... you want something to drink?" he changed direction.

 

"Well, I won't say no to that, where is everyone? Here I was thinking this is going to be a huge celebration thing, wasn't that the reason why you all needed time off?" she asked, taking the cup of coffee Bozer handed to her.

 

"Erm... Mac is in the back with David, he just woke from his nap a few minutes ago, Riley went out to pick something up for dinner that I forgot and Jack... I don't even know on the deck probably, he came in with a huge package and I haven't seen him since..." he nodded towards the back and then focused on the cake decoration again. "Jill and a few other will come for dinner later." he added.

 

With a weird mix between amusement and foreboding Matty slowly made her way outside, stopped right in the doorway, working hard at stifling her laughter.

 

Jack sat in the middle of the deck with various wooden pieces around him, studying some kind of description, looking a little frustrated.

"Do you need a hand?" Matty asked with a grin.

 

"No, I can manage, thanks grandma! I'm a covert operative, I'm perfectly able to assemble this walker thingy I got for David." Jack growled, throwing the paper to the side and just started in on the pieces.

 

"Well at least Mac can safe it after you fail... but seriously..." she took a step closer and picked up the assembly plan. She quickly checked over the pictures and then looked at what Jack was doing.

"Stop, that part doesn't go there according to this thing, you'll need... that one." she pointed at a similarly looking part.

 

"Huh..." Jack huffed when he exchanged the parts and promptly everything fit together easily. "Okay... what's next?" he gave up trying it on his own since Matty had already started giving directions. His boss apparently couldn't help herself.

 

"You make a good team..." Mac commented a moment later, his son on his arm, dressed in fresh clothes, resting his head against his father's shoulder, still sleepy.

 

"Well there was a reason we worked together for as long as we did..." Jack mumbled around a screw he was holding between his lips.

 

"Not as long as we did..." Mac grinned.

 

"True, nothing beats our epic, bromantic teamwork." Jack beamed at the blond and Matty just shook her head. Sometimes she really wondered how Mac tolerated Jack and then they both just went ahead and turned downright mushy with each other.

 

"I can't disagree with that. Anyway, this looks really good, even if I still think it's too much, Jack." Mac said thoughtfully.

 

"Aww never, kid, I take my job very seriously and the best is just good enough for my favourite little munchkin." the older tightened the last screw and then turned the walker the right way up again.

Jack got to his feet and cleaned up his hands before he stepped closer to the MacGyver duo to take the little one from Mac. "Right? You're my favourite little munchkin!" he smiled, softly rubbing his nose against David's before he pressed a small kiss to his forehead, eliciting a squeal from the baby.

 

"Pa...pa..." David mumbled happily.

 

It had been a new developement only the week before. David was babbling random syllables all the time now. Mac obviously had turned out to react very quickly to the more frequent _dada_ s and Bozer had been happy when he looked after David one day while Mac was busy and had gotten his first _bobo_. Riley had just stared in wonder at the little boy when she came around another night and was greeted by an excited _lii_. But none of them had been as ecstatic as Jack when he had gotten _papa_ for the first time. Perfectly timed as well since Jack had been a little out of it after a mission had gone south and Riley had ended up with a sprained ankle. He couldn't have done anything about it, they all knew it and yet he blamed himself but two little syllables by Mac's son and Jack's mood had taken a 180 turn.

 

The only one who was still missing was Matty. Mac had wondered if David would go for the obvious _mama_ given Matty's name even if it wouldn't fit as perfectly as the others. But the mind of his baby boy sometimes took mysterious turns so he was curious. In all honesty they were lucky David didn't shy away from Matty since he didn't see her as often as everyone else and he became very reluctant when faced with strangers recently.

 

"Well the rate you're going, you better start saving up, Jack, by the time David can properly walk and talk, he will have you wrapped around his little finger." Matty teased with a grin.

 

"Ah well, not like I wouldn't do that already anyway..." Jack just replied distractedly, more focused on making faces at the baby to make him laugh.

 

That's how he missed the stunned expressions on both Mac and Matty's faces since that was news to them both.

 

"Alright, Riley's back and the cake is ready to go, you guys want to come in?" Bozer called from the kitchen window. They all nodded.

 

Jack handed David over to Mac again and quickly picked up his present.

 

Inside they gathered around the coffee table.

"Okay, guys, before we indulge in this chocolate monstrosity Bozer created, let me thank you for being here in David's name. We appreciate it a lot, you being there for us." Mac said, smiling softly at his friends. They had always been close but he couldn't help but notice how over the past few months it had turned out even closer. And he was incredibly grateful for that even if it was difficult for Mac to say it out loud still.

 

"No need to thank us, bro!" Bozer grinned. "So, do we do presents or cake first?"

 

"What? You already did so much, Boze..." Mac was actually surprised.

 

"Yeah, but that would never stop me to give David a present for his first birthday, Mac, come on..." Bozer laughed and took out a box from behind his back which turned out to be a block set for David to play with. Also wooden, Mac noticed, wondering if Jack and Bozer had talked about this before. "Happy Birthday David!" Bozer gently tapped David's nose.

 

Riley went next, placing a new outfit on the table in front of Mac.

"Happy Birthday!" she grinned as well. "I wasn't entirely sure what to get since he either has already what he needs or he's still a little too small for the toys I had in mind, so I went with something practical. Not to mention that I couldn't help but think of you, Mac, when I saw this tool box shirt."

 

"Thank you Riley, that's really nice. The way he's growing at the moment, that's actually a really great present." Mac laughed as well, trailing his fingertips over the soft fabric.

 

"Well, you already saw what I got you. The way he's already pulling himself up everywhere this will come in handy soon." Jack grinned, rolling the seat a bit closer to Mac who was reacting quickly when David curiously leaned away from him and towards his presents. It was as if he really knew that this was all about him although it was hardly possible that David had any concept of what was happening at the moment, yet.

 

"I'm sure it will, Jack. Thank you!"

 

"Don't mention it, bud. Alright, only one more to go. What did you get, grandma? Don't try to deny it, I know you brought a present as well." Jack turned his attention to Matty, who glared in response.

 

"Siberia, Dalton. Siberia! I wasn't kidding about that, I would advise you to be carefu-" Matty started but froze mid-sentence when David turned towards her and started babbling again.

 

"What was that?" she asked, shocked.

 

The faces of the others were stunned somewhere between anxiety and laughter at the development.

 

"Na... na..." David had turned back to her, looking at her with adoring eyes, stretching his arms towards her.

 

Carefully Matty took David on her lap, the baby quickly grabbing her hair in one small, chubby fist.

"Na..na..." he repeated.

 

"Well, that makes it official, I suppose. Since I hardly think you'll deny David if he wants to call you that..."  Jack grinned but Matty just looked at the boy in wonder, had a hard time grasping the feeling in her chest. It took her a moment to catch herself again.

"Alright, if it's like that, he wins, he's allowed... anyone else! Siberia!" she grumbled, in a slightly threatening tone.

"And of course I brought a present as well..." she pulled a small book from her bag, filled with colourful animals and in an almost indestructible material made for babys. "Happy Birthday, David!" she whispered gently.

 

"Awww..." Bozer murmured after a little while but then sprang to his feet and started cutting the cake.


End file.
